Zenith
|Row 2 title = Form of Government |Row 2 info = Monarchy |Row 3 title = Current Royal Family |Row 3 info = King Cryos Queen of Titania (Comics; up to I90) Princess Tecna (Comics; up to I90) |Row 4 title = Guardian Fairy |Row 4 info = Tecna |Row 5 title = Ocean Gatekeeper |Row 5 info = Lithia |Row 6 title = Representative Element |Row 6 info = Technology Metal}}Zenith is the realm of technology and, as a result, is heavily integrated and dependent on it. Overview The people enjoy a high standard of living. They pride themselves on multitasking and doing it well. They also use the metric system. According to Stella, Zenith is a freezing place. It was stated by Tecna that it is because the climate helps the techno droids and the technology to function well. The Ocean Gate of Zenith is guarded by a selkie named Lithia. Society Royalty from Zenith]] The King of Zenith, King Cryos, first appears in Episode 18 of Season 5 attending the meeting in Domino with his adviser. He reappears in Episode 22, where he refuses to have Zenith join the alliance against Tritannus but, later into the episode, Tecna convinces him to join and is successful in doing so. He also makes a cameo in Episode 24, having joined the alliance and offering up Zenith's services. Flora and Fauna Flora The underwater plants present in the oceans of Zenith are dark green circles. Fauna Not much of Zenith's fauna is shown but the Techsquirrels, like Tecna's Fairy Animal Flitter, are natives from the planet. Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 5= In Season 5, The Winx travel to Zenith in search of the Gem of Empathy. Tecna bonds with Lithia, the Gatekeeper of Zenith's Oceans. The Winx later go to Zenith to convince King Cryos to join the council and not have his kingdom defend itself. |-|Season 6= In Season 6, The Winx and Timmy visit Zenith to find a way to make Cloud Tower visible again with the help of Tecna's parents. Tecna introduces her parents to Timmy and Tecna's father gives Timmy a test on how smart he is. After Timmy was approved, Electronio, Tecna's father lends the Winx an invisibility device. |-|Season 7= Locations Winx Club *Castle of Frankenstein's Monster *Central Mall *Data Bridge Castle *Royal Palace of Zenith *Zenith City Comics *Future City **Enlightened Government Plaza **The Joystick *Sea of Sand Dunes Inhabitants Winx Club *King Cryos of Zenith *Tecna *Electronio *Magnethia *Lithia *Techsquirrels **Flitter Comics *King Cryos of Titania *Queen of Titania *Baron Pricezio *Hullio Pricezio *Cogitron *Iris *Count Tecnezio *Robots **Memox **Multimax **Byte *Tiberius *Algorikus *Orakle *Tyron *Stylius Trivia *The word "Zenith" is generally used to describe a point supposed to be directly above a particular location. In astronomy, it denotes the highest point a celestial body reaches in the sky (for example the Sun reaches its zenith at noon). *According to Tecna, Zenith's people do not show their emotions. Ironically, the Gem of Empathy is located in Zenith. **Also according to Tecna, people in Zenith are well-known for being able to do their tasks well and simultaneously. *Zenith appeared for the first time in Season 5 Episode 9, in which the Winx acquired the Gem of Empathy in their quest for the Sirenix power. *In the animated series, Zenith is very different than from what it is depicted in the comics. **According to the Winx Club comics, Tecna is the Princess of Zenith and her father is the King. However, in the animated series she is not. This is later written out by Issue 90. *Zenith is a world where it always snows, however the snow is not generated by technology. The waters of Zenith are not frozen due being salt waters. *Zenith is most likely the polar opposite of Solaria. In Zenith it always snows, and in Solaria the sun is always shining. The people of Zenith are introverts, while the people of Solaria always have a reason to commemorate. *Much of the planet is seen in the game Winx Club: Saving Alfea. Gallery Fumetto 2.jpg|The Winx at Zenith Portal of Zenith.jpg|Zenith's Ocean Gate Zenith Planeta futurista.png Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Tecna Category:Comics Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Zenith Category:Flitter Category:Lithia